Pas de quoi fouetter un chat
by Neechu
Summary: [Recueil] pour le Chat à Neuf Queues du Forum de tous les Périls. 1. Le Roi de Cœur (Roci&Doffy)


**Disclaimer :** One Piece est l'oeuvre divine de Eiichirō Oda, aka Goda.  
 **Note :** Ce texte a été rédigé pour le défi du _Chat à Neuf Queues_ du **Forum de Tous les Périls**. Il fallait écrire un texte avec neuf mots imposés sur dix donnés. (Tous les liens sont dans mon profil.) Il s'agit aussi de mon premier texte sur le fandom One Piece, ce qui me rend nerveuse comme un chat... ! J'espère ne pas m'être trop plantée !  
Merci à ma douce Grise pour les encouragements, la relecture/correction/aide et pour le titre de cet OS. (Je plaide coupable pour le nom du recueil.)

 **Le fouet, concocté par Griseldis :** armure, femme, papier, dinosaure, évaluer, bactérie, impulsion, spectateur, sévère, tombe  
 **Genre :** Angst  
 **Rating :** T+, on va dire.  
 **Personnages :** Donquixote Rocinante & Doflamingo

x

* * *

 _Pas de quoi fouetter un chat_

 **Le Roi de Cœur**

* * *

x

Rocinante observait la scène, distant, comme s'il n'y était pas réellement. Comme s'il n'était qu'un simple **spectateur**. Et quelque part, c'était peut-être ce que Rocinante était à ce moment-là.

— Corazon !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Cette main était ferme et étrangement chaude par-dessus le tissu de ses vêtements. Cela le ramena péniblement à la réalité et ce fut comme s'il comprenait ce qui venait de se produire.

— Le premier, hein ? devina Doflamingo en poussant du bout de sa chaussure le cadavre qui s'étendait sous leurs yeux. Elle le méritait certainement. Allez, viens, petit frère. On rentre à la maison.

Rocinante avait envie de vomir, de crier qu'il n'avait pas voulu tuer cette **femme** , qu'il ne tuait pas les gens, quels que soient leurs actes. Mais c'était faux, parce qu'il savait malgré lui que, parfois, le prix de la justice était sanglant et terrible et que la nature humaine n'était pas aussi bonne que leur père l'avait espérée.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus vraiment Rocinante pour l'instant. Il était Corazon.

Alors il ne dit rien et se laissa entraîner par son frère.

.

Rocinante pensait que ne pas lui parler lui permettrait de garder ses distances, que son silence lui servirait d' **armure** et qu'il serait assez fort pour garder en tête l'homme que son frère était devenu.

— Corazon !

Une main solide le rattrapa sous l'aisselle et il se sentit soulevé. Il se remit alors sur ses pieds et lissa ses vêtements du plat du la main d'un geste qui se voulait nonchalant.

— Il y a des moments où tu ne **tombes** pas ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu étais si maladroit.

Rocinante haussa les épaules, faute d'avoir quelques feuilles de **papier** sur lui. Il en avait toujours, habituellement, et il avait d'ailleurs acheté un carnet récemment mais il l'avait fait tomber dans une flaque en sortant son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche quelques heures plus tôt.

Doflamingo rit. Ce son était toujours étrange à ses oreilles, car Rocinante avait été trop jeune pour garder des souvenirs de Mariejois et ce qu'ils avaient traversé par la suite avait plus laissé place à la haine qu'à la joie dans le cœur de Doflamingo.

À cet instant, son air **sévère** avait complètement disparu et Rocinante réalisa qu'il avait oublié jusqu'au sourire de son grand frère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, Rocinante souriait. D'un vrai sourire qui lui brisa le cœur en se rappelant pourquoi il était ici, avec lui.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus vraiment Rocinante pour l'instant. Il était Corazon.

Alors il pouvait bien sourire à son frère.

.

Rocinante sentait la chaleur ardente des flammes assez proches pour lécher sa peau et commencer à brûler ses cheveux, dégageant une odeur encore plus terrible qui arrivait à passer l'épaisse fumée. Rocinante étouffait.

— Corazon !

Une main le secoua violemment et il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et son regard se posa sur son frère penché sur lui, ses lunettes glissant le long de son nez, tombant presque.

— Toi aussi, tu continues d'en rêver, hein ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa main, elle, s'était resserrée autour de son bras, le trahissant. Rocinante esquissa une grimace et Doflamingo sembla alors s'en rendre compte et l'emprise se desserra, comme s'il avait mal **évalué** sa force. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Après tout, Rocinante n'était plus le gamin faible qu'il avait connu et il le savait, même si ce geste n'avait été qu'une **impulsion** , simple fruit de la haine qu'il ressentait pour le monde. Parce que c'était ainsi que Doflamingo voyait le monde, chaque être représentait une **bactérie** qui ne méritait que de disparaître. Et Rocinante savait, qu'en réalité, il serait l'une d'entre elles lui aussi, quand Doflamingo découvrirait la vérité.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus vraiment Rocinante pour l'instant. Il était Corazon.

Alors il pouvait bien être aimé de son frère.

x

* * *

x

 _Je sais. C'est court. J'ai bien essayé de faire plus long, mais le résultat n'est jamais fameux quand je tripatouille trop un texte.  
J'avais aussi l'impression que cela cassait le rythme. Ce qui ne me plaisait pas du tout.  
Bref, j'espère que ce texte vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !_


End file.
